Ahri's Journey
by BeartheLink
Summary: 27 year old Jason is assigned to escort Ahri to The Institute of War. Jason is a legendary swordsman in the Ionian war. What challenges will these two face? What happens when Ahri is taken away from Jason... Rated M for violence and cursing. On HIATUS will be back in the spring.
1. The Assignment

Ahri's journey

Chapter 1: The Assignment

It was a dark, cold night... the breeze was chilly. You can only hear the wind and someone walking, someone walking to an inn. He had a bark blue coat and a hood over his head. He had two swords one on his back and the other on this left side... must be right handed. He had a mask on covering his mouth and nose. His sword on his back and on his side were samurai swords. He took of his mask and took of the hood. His black eyes and his black hair was now showing.

* * *

><p>I walked to the counter and ordered a drink, "One of your strongest drinks." The innkeeper then took a clear glass walked up to a barrel and poured a purple liquid in the glass. He then passed the glass to me. I drank it all in one shot and passed some coins the innkeeper.<p>

"Do you have any room for me to stay for the night," I asked. The innkeeper nodded and motioned for me to follow. I followed him up the upstairs and went in the first door to the right. The innkeeper then past a key to me I just nodded, unlocked the door and went in.

When I was inside I took off my coat and the sword strapped to my back but leaving the one on my side. I then walked back down and ordered some food. I ordered two steaks and some rice.

While I was eating a woman entered the inn and asked for a room. She had a black hood and she looked down trying to avoid... someone. The innkeeper did his routine and came back. When the woman came back downstairs she still had her hood on and ordered some food. She then sat in the back on the room and eating. Five men came to her and sat next to her... talking to her.

"Go away," she said in a loud voice.

They all laughed," What are you going to do about it."

Her fist clenched into a fist.

I got up and got my sword out. "Hey punks if someone says to go away, go away," I said through clenched teeth.

All five members got up and took out their swords out. "Let's take this outside... shall we," one of them said grinning. I just nodded and went out.

When we were outside we got ready to fight. The people in the inn came out anxious to see what was going to happen.

_I think I should have taken my other sword _I thought. Then suddenly one of the men ran at me, his sword over his head. I rolled to the side and stabbed him in the side. He rolled over groaning in pain. He cried in pain with I pulled the sword out of his side. I looked to my left, the others just stood there. I ran to them with my sword. They took a while to comprehend what just happened and snapped out of there 'trance'. I took that advantage and stabbed one of them in the arm. He then cried in pain and dropped his sword. Two of them dropped their swords and went on their knees. The other one looked at them... I could see that he hated losing and he was the captain of the small group. He gripped his sword tightly and swung his sword at me I easily dodged it. I then tried to swing my sword to his weak side. He blocked it with his sword and jumped back. He looked determined, I can tell he had some experience with a sword... the rest none at all. He got a sword from the ground.

I clenched my teeth, _Shit, he has two swords... now I really wished I had my other sword but I have my throwing knives._ I then took two throwing knives out of my small bag on my waist. I threw at him and rushed at him. He blocked them both but was unable to react to me. I punched him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. He doubled over in the sudden attack dropping his swords. I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him. He struggled by grabbing my wrist and trying to kick me.

I threw him on the floor. "Leave this place and pick up your men."

He motioned the two to follow. The other two men picked up the other two wounded and walked away. The captain of the group just glared at me. I got my two throwing knives from the ground, still looking at him.

When they were gone I went back to the inn and went into my room. I took off my shirt and sat on the edge of the bed. I took of my sword and settled it on the wall. A knock came from my door. I opened it and I saw the woman. She looked at my abs and... blushed? I then understood what she was looking at, I quickly got my shirt from the ground and put it on.

"Sorry I forgot I didn't have a shirt on," I said rubbing the back of my head smiling.

"No... no it is okay I am just here to say thanks for what you did back there," she said looking away covering her face.

"No problem I do this kind of thing almost every day it just makes me mad for someone trying to get in someone's private space," I said still rubbing my head.

She just nodded and walked away. I closed my door and walked to my bed. Laying on the bed I thinking about the woman.

* * *

><p>I awoke from the sound of birds. I got up, got my coat and put it on. I got my sword and swung it on my back and my other sword on my left side. I walked downstairs and ordered for a glass of water, rice, and dried seaweed. When I got my food I thanked the innkeeper and gave him twenty pieces of gold. I sat down next to a window. I wrapped one of the dried seaweed on some rice and ate it. I looked outside pondering where to go next.<p>

_Should I go northeast further in Ionia or southwest towards the beach _I thought.

I looked up to see the woman from last night looking at me. She then motioned me to come to her. I got up with my water, and my bowl of seaweed and rice.

Sitting next to her she said, "I need someone to take me to The Institute of War and I think you should help me."

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say I want to forget my guilt and I need protection and I think you're the man for the job," she said in a shaky voice but smiling at me.

"I have nothing to do so yeah... yeah I will help you."

"What is your name," she asked still looking at me.

"You don't want to know... just for your own safety I will not tell you," I said looking up in the ceiling.

"What is yours," I said looking at her.

"Not here, when we get out into the woods then i will tell you," she whispered.

I nodded and finished my food.

* * *

><p>When we were in the woods she said, "My name is Ahri." She then took off her hood showing her face.<p>

I looked at her wide eyed. _Ahri the nine tails! _I then grabbed the hilt of my swords.


	2. The Journey Starts

Ahri's journey

Chapter 2: The Journey Starts

I can see her face she had black long hair, three whisker like markings on each side of her cheeks and her beautiful face. She also had some old features, she had nine tails and two fox ears.

I shook my head still grabbing the hilt of my swords I said, "Why... why should I trust you... are you going to kill me like the others." Taking my swords out.

"No, no I am not going to kill you, like I said I feel guilty for killing people for their life essence," she said frantically shaking her head and her hands.

I looked into her eyes... her golden eyes and found out she was telling the truth. I then sheathed my swords. She let out a loud sigh of relieve.

"Let's go, but if you try anything funny I will not hesitate to kill you and also if you try any magic I will just counter it," I said pointing into the woods.

"Okay but what am I going to call you when you don't want me to know your name?"

"Call me... just call me Slade," I said looking at her.

"Okay Slade what is your favorite color, food, and what is your origin," she asked trying to keep up with me.

I looking up," Well my favorite color is blue, food... probably... noodles or rice, and my origin... it is classified," I said looking at her.

She just made a face at me, "Everything is secret to you," crossing her arms.

I sighed closing my eyes.

"Well my favorite color is yellow, food... never thought about it and origin... that is classified," she said smiling at me.

I just rolled my eyes. "Did I ask," I said under my breath.

"Were you in the Ionian war?"

I looked at her, "Yes… yes I was in the Ionian war."

"Were you in a company or something," she asked looked up to me.

I clenched my fist, "Yes…. I was a commander my… my whole company died."

Her eyes widened "What happened to them."

"We were on a mission to infiltrate a base…. we failed…. my officer used his magic to trap himself and the rest of them in and I was left out…. he said that Ionia needed me… something like that."

* * *

><p>After walking for hours we finally came out of the woods and came into the plains.<p>

I looked up at the sky, "We will walk a little more then we will set up camp."

Ahri groaned, "Can't we just camp here." Her back was hunched, her tails were lifeless and her ears were resting on her head.

"Well we need a good campsite," I said looking out on the plains.

Then I heard I thud I grabbed the hilt of my swords,"Ahri stay close."

When she did not say anything I looked at her,"Ahri?"

Then I saw her sleeping. I just chuckled and picked her up. I walked a little and set her against a tree. I then covered her with her tails. I then took off my swords and set them down next to me. I got my small bag and looked in it. Four throwing knives, one rope, one pistol with tons of ammo, a pocket knife, and a silencer. I just nodded and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke from someone moving. I rolled over to my bag, pretending to be sleep. I opened it and took out the pocket knife carefully so that the person won't notice. The person then came to me and laid next to me putting its arm around me and then put a blanket around me... no fur... no TAILS. I then remembered that I was escorting Ahri to The Institute of War. I then let go of the pocket knife.<p>

"Thank you... thank you for believing me," she said putting her head on my shoulder blades.

* * *

><p>When I awoke it was sunny outside. I covered my eyes with my hand, when my eyes adjusted to the light I got up. Looking around I saw Arhi sleeping put my bag my waste, my sword on my back and the other on my side. I then saw two rabbits. I got two throwing knives, aimed and flung them in the air. They both hit their targets, I got my pocket knife and went to skin them.<p>

When I was done skinning them I used my magic to make a small fire. I cooked the rabbits and woke up Ahri. I waited a little for the rabbits to cool down.

"Ahri... Ahri wake up," I said shaking her.

"Whaaa... oh... ok," she said rubbing her eyes. Her face then light up when she saw the rabbits. She took one in her hand and started to eat it I looked at her smiling and then took my rabbit and bite into it.

* * *

><p>When we were done eating the rabbits we got up to go.<p>

I heard something, I grabbed the hilt of my swords and looked around.

"What is it," she asked frightened.

"Someone is here... stay close," I said looking around.

"Who... who is here," she whispered looking around holding my right arm.

"Hey, I know you are there come out now," I yelled. Dammit I can't see shit in this tall grass.

Then a figure moved to my right. I turned to it and pulled out my swords. Ahri yelped at my sudden movement. Then Ahri gasped I clenched my teeth and my swords ready to fight.

"What is it," she asked frightened.

"Someone is here... stay close," I said looking around.

"Who... who is here," she said looking around.

"Hey, I know you are there come out now," I yelled. _Dammit I can't see shit in this tall grass_ i thought.

Then a figure moved to my right. I turned to it and pulled out my swords. Ahri yelped at my sudden movement. Then Ahri gasped I clenched my swords ready to fight.


	3. The Reunion and The Suprise

Ahri's journey

Chapter 3: The Reunion and The Surprise

Five men came out of the tall grass. They had straw hats on and they had two swords both swords were on the same side, they we "x" shaped. I narrowed my eyes and started to back away. I didn't see them before but i felt something…. something similar.

They all grinned and one of them said, "So Jason…. what have you been up too."

I looked confused, "Who are you….. and how do you know my name."

Ahri's eyes widened, "Your name is Jason," she asked looking at me.

"Ah you forgot about us," one of them said and they took of their straw hats revealing their faces.

"James, Sam, Cole, Bryan, Thomas, I said looking at them in shock.

They nodded, I ran to them happily hugging them.

"How the hell did you survive," I asked after hugging the all.

"We were at base taking to high command," Cole said.

"Who is that you got their Jason," James asked looking at Ahri.

I turned around to face Ahri," Oh this is Ahri... I am escorting her to The Institute of War."

"We will help you Jason," Bryan said stepping forward.

I made a serious face and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going to camp," asked Thomas.<p>

"We will walk a few more and set up camp," I said looking at Thomas. "Ahri, can you walk a few more because last time you just went to sleep out of exhaustion."

"I can walk a little bit more," she said frowning.

I chuckled and turned to see what was in front of us, there was was a town.

"Yeah we will go and get an inn a and rest there," I said pointing to the town.

* * *

><p>When we were in the town we looked for an inn. People were making faces at us. A man came up to us, he was armed and had heavy armor on.<p>

"Stop... what is your business here," he said extending his right arm at us.

"We are just here to rest," I said.

He nodded and said, "There is an inn straight ahead."

"Thank you," I said continued to walk.

When I saw a building at looked like an inn I went in.

"Hello there stranger how many people are with you," said the person behind the counter.

"There are six of us," I said.

"Well you have to rent three rooms I am afraid these rooms Andre only build for two people."

"How much," I asked.

"Well a room costs ten coins... so thirty," he said.

"Okay," I said reaching into my pocket and got thirty coins out. He then gave us three keys one said "13" the other "12 and the last one "16".

"Enjoy your stay sirs and ma'am," he said waving at us.

"Okay so I guess James and I will share a room because we are brothers, Cole and Thomas, and Jason and Ahri... just because you know each other better than us, "Bryan said.

When Ahri and I got into our room I went straight towards the shower. When I was done I looked for Ahri to tell her that she can take a shower.

"Ahri, you can take a shower," I said pointed behind me.

"Did you take all the hot water," she asked.

"I don't know... anyway I am going down to eat dinner," I said looking back.

When I was in the kitchen I saw my friends already eating. I ordered a bowl of rice and some tofu. When I sat down Ahri came down to eat with us.

"So where are we going to go," asked Bryan.

"We are going to rent are boat then go to Yordle Land and go on from there."

* * *

><p>"I am going to sleep on the floor," I exclaimed.<p>

"But it is lonely up here," she said with a said expression.

"Still sleeping on the floor."

"Well if you are sleeping on the floor them I am going to sleep with you!"

"Wh-what no!"

"Either way you are still going to sleep with me."

"FINE good lord I will sleep on the bed with you just to make you happy... I guess."

I sat on the edge of the bed. I was just looking at the moon when Ahri came behind me. She put her chin on my right shoulder.

"Jason," she asked.

I looked at her... into her golden eyes and saw she was troubled from something.

(Oh yeah forgot to mention that he can tell someone's feelings or thoughts just by looking at their eyes even if she/he is not looking at him.)

"Wh... what is it Ahri," I asked looking at her.

"Oh its.. its nothing... thank you for everything Jason."

She then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Good night," she said laying on the bed.

I laid next to her my side away from her. _Mot__her fucking shit._ She then put her arm asked round my waist and put her head on my back.


	4. Taken

Ahri's journey

Chapter 4: Taken

_Ahhh... fuck I forgot to put my swords away before I slept _I thought. I got out of bed and I went straight for the shower. I got in and turned the hot water on. I was thinking of what had happened last night.

When I got out I told Ahri that she can use the shower. I went downstairs and ordered a sandwich. I was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and the bread was toasted. I eat it and thought where to go next. When I was done with the sandwich I looked up and saw my friends.

"Did you sleep well," I asked.

"Yeah, and you," Bryan said stretching.

"Yeah I guess we'll you guys should eat and pack up," I said getting out of my seat.

I went upstairs into my room, still seeing her sleeping my said," Ahri, get up we are leaving soon."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes then she went to the shower. "Ahri I am going to go outside," I called out.

"Okay," she called out in a sleepy voice.

I went downstairs and said,"Hey guys I am just going to practice outside." They nodded and I went out.

The cool breeze hit my face when I stepped outside. I reached for my blade on my back. When I got it I settled it on the ground and got my sheath and strapped it on my waist so that both sheaths made an 'x'. I got my blade off the ground sway the sword though the air. I practiced for five minutes when Air and the others came out. I smiled and sheathed my sword.

"Why are your swords like that," Ahri asked.

"I just wanted to... just felt like it," I said looking down the road. I nodded and went down the road.

We were on a dirt road and trees all around us.

"So where is the next village," I asked.

Sam took out a map and said," Well it is not far from here just... I'll say it will take us about five days."

Suddenly Bryan fell on the ground. I ran to his side and saw a needle like thing in his neck. I got up and we took out our swords. Ten people jumped out of the trees they were wearing all black.

"We are not interested in you we only want her," he said pointing at Ahri.

I tightened my grip ready to fight.

"We just have to knock them out... they might be under her charm," said one of them.

"We are not under her charm we are helping her," I yelled.

"How are you helping her... do you know what she does to people like you," one of them asked.

"She kills people by taking their life essence," another said.

"I am helping her to go to The Institute of War."

"We don't care she is under arrest because what she has done to people."

"I am not going to let you take her."

They nodded at each other and charged at us. They threw needles at us but not at fatal spots. When they ran out I was the only one standing. I charged at one of them, my sword over my head. One of them punched me in the stomach and punched me in the face. I doubled over, I tried to get up but one of them immediately got a few needles and threw it at my neck and at my stomach. Ahri ran to my side tears in her eyes. One of the men grabbed her by the ankle and started to drag her.

"Jason I am scared," she cried tears in her eyes.

I reached outwards trying to grab Ahri's outstretched hand but she was too far. One of them kicked me at my ribs, I screamed in pain. When I looked up I didn't see them.

With the last of my energy I yelled, "Fuck... fuck... FUCK."


	5. Recover

Ahri's journey

Chapter 5: Recover

When I was awake I felt a sharp pain on my neck and my ribs. I looked to my right and saw Bryan, Cole, and Sam laying there. When looked to my left I saw James and Thomas laying there.

Fuck why is my body like this I went through worse... Ahri and I only have been together for two days and she said she loved me... what I thought shaking my head. I looked up and saw a little girl looking at me.

"Daddy, daddy the funny man woke up," she said excitedly jumping up and down.

I heard a thunder of footsteps and then three men and two women ran in the room. One of them looked like he was in his fifties the other men looked like they were in their late twenties. The women looked like they were in their early twenties. The youngest one looked like she was at least in her teens.

"Who... who are you," I asked putting my hand on my eyes.

"I am Peter, these two are my daughters Sarah and Madison, and these two are my sons Jacob and Jack," said the oldest man.

My friends work up from the sound of voices

"Where the fuck are we," asked Bryan.

Peter introduced him and his family to my friends.

"We found you on the road... and we took you in," Peter explained.

"My name is Jason, this here is Bryan, Thomas, Cole, Sam, and James," I said pointing to my comrades.

I nodded and got up, I looked down to see that my shirt was taken off," Where is my shirt" I asked.

The two woman and the girl looked away... blushing. I let out a soft sigh and looked for my shirt. I found a pile of shirts and tossed them to my friends and put my shirt on.

"Sorry you guys had needles in your neck and all over your body we had to take them out," Jack said.

"You guys should rest especially you," Peter said pointing at me. "You have a broken rib."

"No we can't do that we need to go," I said eagerly.

"No you can't go you all need to rest," James cried.

"NO, we need to go," I yelled.

I looked at my friends they were just lying there.

"They are right Jason we can't leave right now," said Bryan.

"But Ahri we need to save her who the hell knows what those guys are doing to her HELL she might even get raped," I yelled throwing my hands up.

"Commander, we need to rest, the faster you stop this the faster we will find her," Sam said.

I sat down on the bed. I let out a loud sigh.

"Okay," I said looking up clenching my fists and teeth.

"We will get some food for you to eat," said James.

Standing up he went out of the room. After a short while he came back with a tray it has rice, fish, and kimchi (Korean food). He settled it in front of us and we scooted towards the tray.

"You're not going to eat," I asked a hint of concern of my face.

Peter shaking his head said," No we already ate."

We devoured the food and sat back in satisfaction.

"So where are you from and what do you do," asked Jacob.

"Well we all were born in Ionia…. and we used to be in the war when Noxius invaded," I said looking at him.

"So that's why you called him captain," asked Sarah.

I nodded and looked at my squad," I commanded over 12,000 men, had 10 officers under me I lost 3,000 men in the war," I said looking at the ceiling.

We were silent for a while but then Peter broke the silence, "Well these men need their rest, come on let's go."

* * *

><p>The next morning my ribs started to hurt. I winced in pain when I took of my shirt to inspect it. I put my fingers on it carefully not to hurt myself. Ah fuck that hurts I thought closing my eyes tightly. I put on my shirt and went out. I was in a hallway to my right was the kitchen and to my left was a bathroom. I went into the kitchen. It had a small frig, a medium sized table, a sink, and a large counter. I went into the living room. It had a large couch and a large flat T.V. I saw pairs of shoes I guessed that it was the front door. I put on my shoes and went outside onto the porch. I looked to the horizon and saw the sun rising. I let the cool breeze brush my face. I let out a loud sigh calming myself. My ribs hurt a little when I breathed but I didn't care. I then went onto the dirt and put myself into pushup position.<p>

"One… two… three," I said under my breath.

When I did forty push-ups I did some sit-ups I got up and dusted myself off. I went inside, I was surprised to see everyone there.

"Do you have a big chunk of wood," I asked.

Peter noticed what I was going to do with it said," Yes, behind the house there is a pile of wood."

I thanked him and went to the back of the house. I got the biggest and tallest chunk of wood I could find. I settled it in front of me and kicked it. It went a few meters and stopped. I went to it and punched it. It broke in half Oh fuck I thought. I looked behind and saw them looking at me shocked.

"Hey," Cole called out to me.

I looked at Cole and he tossed my sword towards me. I smiled and caught it. I unsheathed it and tossed my sheath to the side. He then took out his own sword and stood in front of me. I got into my fighting stance and I put a determined expression. He then charged at me his sword over his head. I jumped back and put my sword straight towards his chest I lunged forward. He jumped to the side and saw going to swing the sword at my neck. I back flipped to dodge it and to knock the sword out of his hands, it worked. The sword made a 'clang' when it hit the wooden porch. I ran at him full speed and in second I saw right beside him, my sword next to his stomach. I smiled and he smiled putting his hand up in surrender. I chuckled and retrieved my sword from the floor.

"How…. how did you fight like that when you have a broken rib," Cole asked confused.

I chucked and said," I don't know I just ignored it i guess." I then put my hand on my broken rib… that was weird it did not hurt nor it was broken.


	6. Power

Ahri's journey

Chapter 6: Power

"What… my….. my rib….. it's not broken," I exclaimed.

"What,' yelled Cole.

He ran to me and put his hand on my 'broken' rib.

"What the fuck," I muttered.

I walked into the house and made some throwing knives. Just encase i needed them.

* * *

><p>I woke from a sound, the sound of footsteps. It was not Peter's or the others... they were heavy and there were many of them. I got my sword and I went out to see who was there... nothing.<p>

Probably _assassins _I thought to myself.

Then a black figure came to me with amazing speed. The person swung a large sword at me. I jumped back and skidded to a stop. I turned around and someone right behind me. He had a dark coat and had a blade on his right hand. I rolled forward and hit the wall to wake my comrades. In seconds my comrades came out of the room with their swords.

_This place is too cramped we need to get out... to the open_ I thought.

"We need to fight outside," I whispered to Cole.

He nodded and charged at the person with the long sword. I looked where the dark hooded man was but he was not there. We went out and we were surrounded by men one was the hooded man. They yelled and charged at us.

* * *

><p>It was not long for them to come over us because their sheer number advantage and they were well trained. I was the only one still standing.<p>

"Surrender peacefully or your friends here will not die," said the hooded man.

I looked at around and saw Madison, Jack, Jacob, Peter, Sarah, Cole, Sam, James, Thomas, and Bryan on their knees looking at the ground they were bound by other masked men. I clenched my sword and ran at one of the soldiers that was not holding my friends. He easily dodged it and I was over extended he then kneed me in the stomach and before I could recover he put me into a headlock. I tried to free myself but his hold was like iron. The hooded man went to Peter and put his blade at his neck. He then he cut his throat. Peter fell to the floor trying to breath.

"No, you bitch," I yelled.

Then something happened that I didn't feel... it was strange but I liked it. I was engulfed with rage. My black eyes turned red, my hair then spiked up, and the rocks, and dirt around me started to rise. The person that was holding me looked at me in fear. I freed myself took out my second sword and stabbed him. I looked at my sword, it was red colored. I turned around ran at the hooded man. I ran at him with amazing speed but before I can reach him he and his comrades vanished.

_What the fuck where are they go _my head screamed.

I heard a sound behind me and I spun kicked him, sending him a few yards. Then another group of assassins appeared they were all men but one. She had red long hair and a scar on her left eye and her mid-section was exposed. Right next to her was the hooded man. My rage grew, three 'whiskers' started to form on both of my checks, my body started to send steam out. (Naruto but not the tail parts) I can feel that I grew stronger, and faster. I threw throwing knives at the crowd. Some dodged them and some got hit. The red haired woman then threw her knives and me I blocked them with my sword. I ran to the group with full speed. I slashed at the woman but she dodged it and attempted to cut my side but I back flipped and threw three knives at her. She vanished leaving red smoke. I looked around trying to find her.

_Where the hell did she go… is she behind me… to my right… left… ab-_ I was cut off when I felt cold steel on my throat.

"Don't move fucker," she hissed.

I smiled and vanished (not really…. was moving too fast that it seemed that he vanished). I ran to the group and "sliced and diced" the group". Then there were only two more opponents, the man with the hood and the woman with the red hair.

The hooded man whispered to the woman. She looked mad and frustrated.

"WE CAN TAKE THIS FUCKER," she screamed.

He whispered something else into her ear.

"Fine," she yelled she then look at me," next time you will die and so will your friends."

They then vanished out of my sight. I calmed myself down and my hair fell on my head, my red eyes turned to black, and the three 'whiskers' vanished from my face. I ran to my comrades, they were kneeling next to Peter's died body.

"Jason we are going with you…. we are going to kill the fucker that killed my dad," said Jacob.

* * *

><p>The next day was a gloomy day, we didn't talk to each other that such, we just packed and tried not the get in each other's way.<p>

"Ready," I asked.

"Jason, there is a village not too long from here… and rumor has it that there were ten people with black clothing and they had a strange woman with them," said Sarah.

"Then we are going there when we find where they are, we will save Ahri and we WILL kill all of them who gets in our way and the people that were involved with Ahri's kidnap and the people that were involved with Peter's death," I said though clenched teeth.


	7. A Lead

Ahri's journey

Chapter 7: A Lead

When we got to the village we immediately asking people did they ever saw a strange woman and ten men with her? Most of them said yes but they all didn't know where they were going.

"Sirs, excuse me from the intrusion but have you seen a strange woman and ten men," I asked to a crowd of elders.

"Yes, we have," said one of them.

He had a long beard and Ionian clothing. He got up and walked to me.

"Do you know they were going," I asked anxiously.

"Why," he asked with a confused face.

"That woman is a friend," I said looking into his face.

"Well you can't get her."

"Why?" My facial expression became serious.

"Well….. she is going to be held in one of the moth secured prisons of all Ionia."

"Where is this place?"

"They are going to Noxus and she will be held prisoner there."

"Which prison and why is a Ionian ship going to Noxus?"

"It is not a prison… it is an execution chamber… the ship is theirs not ours, an Ionian ship will never go to Noxus."

"Okay thank you for your time and for the information," I said waving my hand saying good-bye.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys we are going to Noxus," I said looking amongst the group.<p>

"You found out where they are going," asked Madison.

I nodded," We need to rent a boat of our own and go to Noxus."

"Wait there is ten of us how are ten people going to fit in a small boat?"

"Boats are to carry at least ten passengers even the smallest."

"Really?"

"Yes, when I was a captain our life boats could carry about…. twenty passengers at once."

"TWENTY PASSENGERS!"

"Yes let's just go and get a boat," I said a hint of annoyance in my voice.

* * *

><p>I eye started to twitch.<p>

"So how long will this take," asked Sarah.

"Probably a week... at the least," I said closing my eyes.

"We are not going to Noxus head on we are going to Piltover," Sam said.

"Well if mother nature will not be a bitch then we can get there with me problems," I said sighing loudly.

We just rented a boat and James and I started to row.

"We can all switch off when we feel tired but Madison and Sarah will not," I said.

"Why... just because we are women goes not mean that we are fragile," exclaimed Madison.

"Never said you were," I said.

"What are our supplies," I asked.

"We have three bags full of veggies, and fruit," said Thomas.

"Let's just hope that there will be no storms."

* * *

><p>After an hour of rowing I switched with Sam. I laid at the end of the boat and got an apple and took a big bite out of it. When i was done I laid on my head at the end of the boat. Putting my hands on the back of my head, I laid there resting.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wake up!"<p>

"WHAT," I yelled sitting up.

"We are getting attacked come on we have to protect the king," said my friend.

I got up and put my saddles on and got my sword that was resting on the wall. We ran out of my room with full speed. When we went out of my house I saw chaos. Everyone was yelling, and desperately trying to fight the invaders.

"We need to regroup everyone go to the central court," I yelled.

I put my middle finger and index fight together and put it on my forehead. I immediately went to a well.

"Get into battle stations everyone," I yelled.

"Too late sir they are at the door!"

"Fuck get ready everyone, for the king!"

The front door dusted open and little creatures came out of the door. I got my index finger and my middle finger and pointed at them.

"Die you abominations," I yelled.

A blue light appeared into front of my fingers and a large beam came out of it killing several of the creatures. I got my sword and used my magic to make it glow red.

"Die you peasants from hell," I yelled.

Charging in I swung my sword killing many enemies but they were too many.

"They just don't stop," yelled the lieutenant.

"We need to find the source that is letting enter here," I said.

A devil with skin color of red and black with claws ran to me on all fours. It jumped at me with his claws extended. I put my index and middle finger together and fired a blue beam at it.

"Squad 6 and 7 get out of here and try to see what is letting these things enter here if you find it seal it," I yelled.

"Yes sir," said officer 6 and 7.

"Captain Lee we have a message for you."

I jumped out of the chaos and ran to the messenger. He gave me a piece of paper. I opened the piece of paper and read it.

"Wh-what I can't leave my men here," I said.

"King Zoonar said for all the captains to come and your lieutenant will be in charge of the battle."

"Lieutenant can you control everything here?"

"Yes captain."

"Okay I am going to the recanshu to see what the king wants." (Zoonar and recanshu are made up... recanshu is a sacred place where only the king and the captains can only go)

I put my index and middle finger on my forehead and vanished from the east wing. I reappeared in front of all the captains and the king.

"Everyone here," asked Zoonar.

"Yes King Zoonar."

"All captains you all here because of the situation we are in and we-"

His words were cut off when there was a huge explosion that came outside. All of the captains unsheathed their weapons.

"Stay back King Zoonar."

The double doors barged open and thousands of monsters came at us.

"W-what did the west wing fall?"

"No they couldn't when I was there it was under control they probably dug underground."

I saw a giant and used my magic to take it down. It fell with a large thud and squished some of the little ones. I snapped my fingers, fire came out and burned the little bastards.

"DIE YOU UNHOLY ABOMINATIONS!"

We held them down for an hour but there sheer numbers was too great for us and we were over thrown. We were slowly backing. I kept snapping my left finger and slashing at them with my sword.

"Captain Lee," yelled the king.

I slowly walked backwards up the stairs.

"Yes King Zoonar?"

"You need to get out of here."

"What?!"

"I am going to teleport you to another planet."

"No I am going to fight and die for you," I yelled over my shoulder.

"You are the youngest general, you have a whole life ahead of you and plus I am going to die anyways," he said snapping his fingers.

Suddenly a purple circle came out behind him with a black outline.

"Sorry James but you have to go," said the king.

He then pushed me into the void. I fell in the void looking around I saw nothing but darkness...


	8. Sorry

I am not going to update Ahri's journey in a while. I am working on another story and I have school stuff to worry about. Sorry D:


	9. Hiatus and school stuff

I am so very sorry dear readers. I am too consecrated on school, I was going to post the next chapter this week but I have a BIG project about the Civil War. I can't do two things at once and so I am doing the most important, well I am not saying you guys aren't but school is another meaning of importance. In Spring break I will make it up to you. Also in the summer I will work my ass off for you guys. Again I am very sorry for everything. :(


End file.
